Ponyville Apocalypse
by Joking4Pink
Summary: read the adventures of a pony that seams that she is trapped in a horror movie! as she fights to survive she finds out Pinkie Pie's shocking secret! will she make it out alive? or will the young mare become a mindless zombie!
1. Chapter 1

**_this is my first fanfic ever and yeah, next i will do (atempt) an astro boy fanfic! so no hate plz and if you injoy you can request your oc to be in it! i will only take 5 so yeah! do a disc. of your character in the reviws and i will do my best to include them in fanart and the story! my deviantart (dont know if you spell like dat to lazy to check) is epicfireheart123 {yes im a warrior cats fan no hate plz!} so thats where the fanart will be! ENJOY THE STORY!_**

* * *

It was a sunny day in ponyville. Piper, the silver earth pony with the navy blue mane, was on her way to visit her cousin Star Singer. To her she was the most **ANNOYING **creature on the face of the planet, but Piper, came just because of her baking skills. Man does she love them honey cakes. Out of the corner of Piper's eye, she saw a pink mare sitting on a park bench upside down reading a copy of war and peace _upside down_. Piper walked towards her. The pink mare seemed to have sensed her presence. She looked up from her book reaviling an eye patch. Piper was about to ask about her injure, but the pink mare jumped up and landed on her back. Her head turned at an akward angle. Piper heard a loud crack when she twisted her head back. "Ello Govna!" The pink mare said jokingly. "Hi... You...?" Piper said akwardly. "Where's your cutie mark it's okay if you don't have one what's your name I'm Pinkie Pie?!" "I'm Piper... and no I'm a blank flank." "That's okay!" Pinkie said with a grin.

Suddenly, Pinkie watch buzzed and a brown stallion appeared. Pinkie quickly covered the watch and said wearily "Um... I gotta take this be right back!" and she zoomed inside a telphone booth. Piper thought it odd to have a telephone in a watch. Just as the door to the phone booth was creaking open, a loud explosion was heard from the medical building. A hoard of screaming ponies was seen running away from the disaster. The odd pink mare seemed more serious when she yelled at Piper to run. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she stopped and turned around. To her horror she saw Pinkie being mauled by a bunch of zombified ponies. She began to run over to help her new friend, but Princess Twilight zapped magical spells that instantly killed all the infected ponies. She hauled Pinkie's unconscious body and galloped over to get the same brown stallion on Pinkie's watch! Piper quickly galloped over to her cousins house, and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Singer was cowering in the corner with her front legs pulling in her back legs. she was shivering. "D-d-did you see that mob outside? Its just HORRID!" said the teal unicorn with the wavy brown mane. "Y-yeah. they got Pinkie..." Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the door. "STAR ITS DASH! LET ME COME IN PLEASE!" the tomboyish voice said. Piper quickly unlocked the door and let the rainbow manned blue Pegasus in. "Thanks" she said with a smile. "oh who's this?" the blue pegasus looked over to piper. "I'm Rainbowdash,what's yours?" said Rainbowdash. "Piper, nice to meet you Rainbowdash." Piper said with a grin. She looked out the window to see ponies being chased by mindless zombies! "we need to gather supplies and get help." Piper said in a serious sounding tone. The others nodded and trotted into different rooms. Piper took the Thickest magazines from Star's Magazine holder. She took Duck-tape and wrapped them around her front legs. Piper has scene some zombie movies before and she paid attention to the survival parts. After she was done, she trotted into Star's trophy room. Piper saw her gun collection. One gun stood out to her. It had a shiny golden barrel and the flintlock was silver. the hoof holder was a ruby red and it glimmered in the dim light. Piper carefully removed it from its mount and looked at it. she took off the other weapons and trotted into the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dear readers. if you follow my story then you might want a little spoiler. the doctor is in this. as well and river song. she will be in basically all the chapters even this one. I know my chapters are not that long but I Pinkie Pie Promise they will be longer! **_

They Cautiously opened the door and jolted behind another building. "ok, here's the plan, me and Rainbowdash will see if Princess Twilight is ok." Piper said. "star, Go check on Rarity." The two others nodded and followed the adopted leaders orders.

Piper and Rainbowdash safely avoided the zombies and got to the door of twilight's house. Piper knocked on the door. it creaked open a sliver and a pink muzzle popped out. "what's the password?" A voice said from inside. Rainbowdash chuckled and replied "Pinkie, its me Rainbowdash, if you don't let us in I will hurt you." "close enough!" the voice said before dragging them inside.

When the duo got inside the ponies they saw were Twilight, Pinkie (with a huge amount of bandages), Spike, and two other ponies Piper didn't recognize. Piper Dislodged her hoof from the gun she had picked up at Star Singers house. As she set it down, Twilight asked "are you two ok?!" in a worried tone. "yeah were fine, but what is **_HE_** doing here!?" Rainbowdash said Pointing her hoof at the the white stallion with the gray and orange mane. He stuck his tongue out at her. Piper knew these two had a rivalry. Piper looked over to Pinkie who was writing something down in a blue book. Piper guessed it was her diary. Twilight trotted over to Pinkie to see what she was writing. "Ah ah ah! Spoilers!" Pinkie said as she slammed the book and put it down. Twilight rolled her eyes and trotted to the middle of the room. "Alright everypony! We need to get help!" twilight exclaimed. "That's for sure!" Pinkie said. "And I know exactly Whooves!" She pointed in the corner at a shadowy figure that piper didn't notice before. as he stepped out he reviled his tannish coat and his spiky brown mane. his blue eyes glimmered as pipers eyes moved to where an hourglass sat on his flank.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ello!" He said with a calming smile. "I'm the Doctor!" Piper looked over to Pinkie who was blushing. Its as if his tone alone could make a mare madly in love. "so I here you got a zombie problem eh?" he said. "You saw it your self sweetie geez! Stop being mysterious for once!" Pinkie said. By then Piper knew these two had a history. The two began to argue like a married couple until Twilight broke up the fight. "Okay okay, we get it!" the white stallion said who was sitting next to his sister. She was a Gorgeous royal blue. Her mane was dusty orange, she had dirty white tips. her cutiemark had a relationship with her brothers. His was a gun, hers was a golden bullet with a heart around it. She looked as if she were spacing out. the yellow of her eyes caught Pipers attention. They shined even though there was no windows or light entering the room to reflect off them. This made Piper's amber eyes sparkle. There was something off about this mare. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Soooooo... what should we do Doccy-Poo?" Pinkie asked still blushing looking at the doctor. "we should probably get help..." Rainbowdash said looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact with the white stallion. Then, out of her usual randomness, Pinkie took out a type writer and began to type. After she finished she cleared her thought and began to read aloud.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Ponyville is under attack by a hoard of flesh eating zombies.

the infection is spreading at an alarming rate. we hope you

heed our call and send help soon.

Your faithful detective,

~River Song"

"Who's River?" Pinkie asked looking at her own work. Suddenly Pinkie collapsed to the ground! her hooves griped her mane and she tossed and turned on the floor. They have never scene Pinkie look so helpless. Her whole body began to glow and a burst of energy flooded the room! "STAY BACK!" the doctor shouted but twilight ignored the warning. She raced to her friends side and shook her. "NOOOO!" the doctor shouted but it was to late. Pinkie had stoped in mid Regeneration! Twilights glad face turned to a look of dread. Pinkie wasn't moving, she was stone cold. Its as if she were frozen in time. The doctor sadly walked over to her. he touched his hoof to the young mare and gave her more of that energy. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned. "D-d-did you g-get the license plate of t-that thing t-that hit me?" she groaned. There were changes that happened to the pink mare. She had gotten a shade darker, she had gray highlights in her mane. and her eyes, they were hazelnut brown. and SHE HAD BECOME A UNICORN! spike sent the letter she had typed to canterlot. and Twilight helped Pinkie up.

_**TOLD YA THEY BE LONGER! LOL**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkie looked around, Piper knew she was not well. The look on the pink timelord's face said it all. The doctor walked to Pinkie, which he referred to her as "River" now. Pinkie Ahem, I mean River, felt the top of her head and moved her hoof around the outline of her newly formed horn. The doctor started pulling her towards the other side of the room, and she pulled and squirmed like a filly trying to escape their mother. Twilight then came to the center of the room again, after making sure her friend was comfortable.

"Alright everypony! That was an, Exciting event!" she chuckles nervously

"NOW we need to think of a plan! I have an idea..." Pinkie then shouted rudely but makes everypony laugh,

"HOW?! It's not like the zombies can FLY or anything!" Pinkie pouted and Piper went to go sit next to her.

"Thats the smartest thing YOU HAVE EVER SAID PINKIE!" Twilight said as she zoomed over to Rainbow dash's side and made a pleading smile.

"WHAT!? me? you want ME to scout!? fine!" she said and pouted.

Twilight continued to talk for about five more minutes and Piper wasn't really paying attention to the arguing part of the time. 4 minutes were spent arguing, when 1 minute was spent actually coming up with the plan. It was decided that Rainbow Dash would scout out a route that the ponies would take. Twilight, would lead the herd down the route Rainbow Dash shouted or signaled.

Twilight snuck out of the library. She looked around, and signaled the others to follow. The white stallion rolled his eyes and strolled out. Piper followed and her cousin Star. After star, was the royal blue unicorn, Pinkie (river), and The doctor. Rainbow Dash flew out into the bright blue sky, filled with puffy cotton ball clouds. It wold have been a beautiful day, if it wasn't for the hordes of flesh-eating zombies.

"Where do we go now!?" shouted Twilight to the rainbow maned Pegasus above. But Rainbow Dash didn't respond, she just hovered in the air, her mouth open in bewilderment. Suddenly her wings stiffened and she fell to her impending doom, right into a pack of zombified Wonderbolts! Twilight tried to reach her before she hit the ground, but she couldn't fly fast enough to reach her. She hit the ground with a large thud and a crack. Everything for the poor Rainbow maned mare, had went black.

We saw her emerge from the mess, but, she was completely torn apart. Her mane was a tangle of what used to be living hair. Her wings, both pulled out of their sockets. and both her eyes were gone, but what remained, were bleeding holes of blackness. and Princess Twilight, Fainted.


End file.
